staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Listopada 2006
TVP 1 06:05 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 2/7 - Z diabłem sprawa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Był taki dzień - 25 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc.7 Vasco da Gamma; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Patriotyzm; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Dogonić marzenia (Running Free); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Sergiei Bordov; wyk.:Chase Moore, Jan Decleir, Maria Geelbooi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Doctor Who - Dzień Ojca, odc. 8; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Bułgaria na talerzu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Zwierzęta świata - Karibu i wilki. Odwieczny taniec 1/2 (Caribou and Wolves: The Endless Dance.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych (txt str. 777) 12:55 Był taki dzień - 25 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Pas Cnoty; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Warto kochać - odc. 67; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Trędowata; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Elżbieta Starostecka, Leszek Teleszyński, Jadwiga Barańska, Czesław Wołłejko, Lucyna Brusikiewicz, Irena Malkiewicz, Anna Dymna, Gabriela Kownacka, Mariusz Dmochowski, Piotr Fronczewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuusamo; STEREO Teleexpress w przerwie ok. 17:05 17:05 Teleexpress (txt str. 777) 17:25 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuusamo ; STEREO 18:20 "Cafe Sułtan" - Grzegorz Turnau śpiewa piosenki Jeremiego Przybory; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Wieczorynka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Szklana Góra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Szewczyk Dratewka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Dochodzenie (City by the Sea, The); dramat kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Michael Caton-Jones; wyk.:Robert De Niro, Frances McDormand, James Franco, Eliza Dushku; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 (txt str. 777) 22:10 Orzeł, seria II - odc. 2 (10); serial kraj prod.Dania, Islandia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Norwegia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Męska rzecz... - Oko za oko (Eye for an Eye, An); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1981); reż.:Steve Carver; wyk.:Chuck Norris, Christopher Lee, Richard Roundtree, Mako, Maggie Cooper, Joan Chen, Toru Tanaka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Układ krążenia - odc. 4/7 - Szycha w odstawce; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.22; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:00 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.23; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:40 Był taki dzień - 25 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Kota Filemona - Własny kąt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Smak Europy - Wypoczynek szyty na miarę ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Nie ma cudów - odc.1 (odc.1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 446; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 271 Pochopna diagnoza; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kopciuszek - odc.21; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str. 777) 10:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 22; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str. 777) 10:30 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc.1 (Little Angels: Angelo Family:series II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Ostoja ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Ewolucja życia - Na podbój lądu odc. 2/5 (Journey of Life. Land Grab); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Prywatne życie surykatek (seria I) - Cisza przed burzą-odc.12; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Odwiedź mnie we śnie; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Ewa Gawryluk, Joanna Jeżewska, Michał Iljuczonek, Emilia Szcześniak, Adrian Pradzioch, Krystyna Tkacz, Sławomir Orzechowski, Leon Charewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Wtorek, 16.30...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Panorama 15:55 Pogoda 16:05 Nell (Nell); dramat kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Michael Apted; wyk.:Jodie Foster, Liam Neeson, Natasha Richardson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Psałterz Wrześniowy - oratorium Piotra Rubika (2); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Domek z kart (House of Cards); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Michael Lessac; wyk.:Kathleen Turner, Tommy Lee Jones, Park Overall, Shiloh Strong; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Koncert Galowy Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki "A wszystko to ty..." Jubileusz Marka Grechuty cz. I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport Telegram 22:55 Pogoda 23:10 Imię róży (The Name of the Rose); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Włochy (1986); reż.:Jean-Jacques Annaud; wyk.:Sean Connery, Christian Slater, Michael Lonsdale, F. Murray Abraham, Helmut Qualtinger, Elya Baskin; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Con amore; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Jan Batory; wyk.:Małgorzata Snopkiewicz, Joanna Szczepkowska, Mirosław Konarowski, Wojciech Wysocki, Tadeusz Kaźmierski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Zygmunt Maciejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 6.35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 7.00 Bądź zdrów 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 7.50 Sobota jak się pa...trzy 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Kurier sportowy 8.43 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Cukierenka dziadka Benka 9.00 Malowanie obrazów - to proste 9.30 Kurier 9.40 Kurier sportowy 9.44 Prognoza pogody 9.45 Magazyn siatkarski - w blasku złota 9.55 Gwiazdy w złocie 10.10 Euroinfo 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier sportowy 10.43 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Tygodnik - program publicystyczny 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Kurier sportowy 11.43 Prognoza pogody 11.45 Świat 12.15 To jest temat 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Kurier sportowy 12.40 Prognoza pogody 12.45 X wagon - magazyn 13.10 Linia brzegowa - magazyn 13.30 Kurier 13.40 Prognoza pogody 13.45 Rozmówki wschodniograniczne - magazyn 14.10 Reportaż Trójki 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Prognoza pogody 14.45 Tygodnik - program publicystyczny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Przegląd gospodarczy 16.15 Euroinfo 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Aktualności 16.50 Art. kopalnia 17.05 Orkiestra pod żaglami - Estonia 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Kurier sportowy 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Regiony kultury, nowości - magazyn 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Retransmisje sportowe 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 Telekurier na żywo 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Aktualności sportowe 22.05 Sobotni magazyn sportowy 22.30 Serial dokumentalny 23.00 Kurier 23.20 Studio pogoda 23.25 Kurier sportowy 23.40 Tajemnice wielkiego muru - film dokumentalny 0.30 Bill Clinton - polowanie na prezydenta - film dokumentalny 2.00 Sprawa Petrova, odc. 4 - serial 2.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:15 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07:45 Tutenstein - serial animowany 08:15 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09:15 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn kulinarny 09:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:45 Syzyfowe prace - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Łukasz Garlicki, Alicja Bachleda-Curuś, Bartek Kasprzykowski, Franciszek Pieczka Polska 2000 12:55 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 13:55 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14:55 'Hell's Kitchen' od kuchni - reality show 16:00 Cyfromania - Wielka Loteria Abonentów Cyfrowego Polsatu 16:15 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 17:15 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 18:15 O Rety! Kabarety! - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 20:35 Renegaci - film kryminalny reż. Jack Sholder, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Kiefer Sutherland, Robert Knepper, Jami Gertz USA 1989 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:30 Boks Gala boksu zawodowego w Warszawie 00:10 Amazonki i gladiatorzy - film sensacyjny reż. Zachary Wientraub, wyk. Patrick Bergin, Jennifer Rubin, Richard Norton, Nichole Hiltz USA 2001 02:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 04:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:15 Telesklep 07:55 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 714-717 Polska 2003 12:55 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Domino Day 2006 - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 17:40 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 18:15 Dwururka - talk show 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Niania: Kanasta - serial komediowy odc. 42 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:40 Kryminalni: Mętna woda - serial kryminalny odc. 63 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:45 Lepiej późno niż później - komedia reż. Nancy Meyers, wyk. Diane Keaton, Keanu Reeves, Jack Nicholson, Amanda Peet USA 2003 00:20 Przeklęty - horror reż. Tom Holland, wyk. Robert John Burke, Joe Mantegna, Lucinda Jenney, Michael Constantine USA 1996 02:10 Telesklep 02:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 05:20 Na osi program motoryzacyjny stereo 05:50 Telesklep 07:50 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii serial inne stereo 08:20 Dla Ciebie Wszystko program rozrywkowy stereo 09:40 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany serial obyczajowy 10:45 Kolęda primadonny film rodzinny stereo 12:30 Siostrzyczki serial komedia stereo 13:00 Siostrzyczki serial komedia stereo 13:30 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii serial inne stereo 14:00 Na osi program motoryzacyjny stereo 14:35 Chwila Prawdy program rozrywkowy stereo 15:50 Agent przyszłości serial S-F stereo 16:45 Ucieczka do zwycięstwa film wojenny stereo 19:10 Zakochaj mnie 20:10 Blues Brothers 2000 film komedia stereo 22:45 Gra Ripleya film obyczajowy stereo 01:00 Dowody zbrodni serial kryminalny 01:55 Nocne igraszki program rozrywkowy stereo TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 562; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Plebania - odc. 563; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:40 Plebania - odc. 564; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Plebania - odc. 565; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Plebania - odc. 566; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:50 Smak Europy - Mamy wizję ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:30 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc.4 - Rower - monstrum (.) kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Wieści Polonijne 09:35 Zaliczenie; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Aleksander Bardini, Jadwiga Colonna-Walewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Klan - odc.1143; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Klan - odc. 1144; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Klan - odc.1145; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 To jest temat - Wywiozły mnie konie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Polskie lasy w Europie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Poczmistrz; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk.:Kazimierz Fabisiak, Andrzej Łapicki, Teresa Tuszyńska, Mariusz Górczyński, Józef Duriasz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 259 Gorączkowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Co widzisz jak zamkniesz oczy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Garbate szczęście; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Łańcut 1998. Zespół wiolonczel "Cantabile"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Smak Europy - Solidarni bracia ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Teleexpress 17:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Miś Uszatek, hydraulik, turysta; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Lecha Majewskiego podróże w głąb siebie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 To jest temat - Wywiozły mnie konie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 398; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.9 - Sport to zdrowie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.10 - Ptasia przygoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Kronika wypadków miłosnych; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Paulina Młynarska, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Bernadetta Machała, Dariusz Dobkowski, Jarosław Gruda, Joanna Szczepkowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Bohdana Majda, Adrianna Godlewska, Krystyna Zachwatowicz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Kobieta samotna; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Agnieszka Holland; wyk.:Krzysztof Zalewski, Paweł Wilczak, Sława Kwaśniewska, Jerzy Matula, Jerzy Trela, Magda Teresa Wójcik, Maria Chwalibóg, Bogusław Linda; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 398; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.9 - Sport to zdrowie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc.10 - Ptasia przygoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:55 Kronika wypadków miłosnych; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Paulina Młynarska, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Bernadetta Machała, Dariusz Dobkowski, Jarosław Gruda, Joanna Szczepkowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Bohdana Majda, Adrianna Godlewska, Krystyna Zachwatowicz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Lecha Majewskiego podróże w głąb siebie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Poczmistrz; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk.:Kazimierz Fabisiak, Andrzej Łapicki, Teresa Tuszyńska, Mariusz Górczyński, Józef Duriasz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Miś Uszatek, hydraulik, turysta; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Wawel - Wawel Zygmunta Augusta; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Ale Kino! 08:00 Generał Custer - western reż. Robert Siodmak, wyk. Robert Shaw, Mary Ure, Ty Hardin, Jeffrey Hunter USA/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 1967 10:30 Schyłek lata - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tran Anh Hung, wyk. Tran Nu Yen-Khe, Nhu Quynh Nguyen, Le Khanh, Quang Hai Ngo Wietnam/ Niemcy/ Francja 2000 12:30 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: George Carlin - serial dokumentalny USA 13:30 Okna - dramat psychologiczny reż. Ferzan Ozpetek, wyk. Giovanna Mezzogiorno, Massimo Girotti, Raoul Bova, Filippo Nigro Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania/ Turcja/ Portugalia 2003 15:25 ale krótkie! Być czy nie być? - filmy krótkometrażowe 16:05 Blaze - dramat biograficzny reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Paul Newman, Lolita Davidovich, Jerry Hardin, Gailard Sartain USA 1989 18:10 Junior Bonner - western reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Steve McQueen, Robert Preston, Ben Johnson, Ida Lupino USA 1972 20:00 Doskonali superbohaterowie - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 20:55 Liberator - film sensacyjny reż. Andrew Davis, wyk. Steven Seagal, Tommy Lee Jones, Damian Chapa, Troy Evans, Patrick O'Neal, Gary Busey, Erika Eleniak USA/ Francja 1992 22:45 Chickendales - film krótkometrażowy 23:00 Hotel - komediodramat reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Max Beesley, Fabrizio Bentivoglio, Brian Bovell, Saffron Burrows Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 01:00 Przejażdżka z diabłem - dramat wojenny reż. Ang Lee, wyk. Skeet Ulrich Tobey Maguire Jeffrey Wright Jewel Kilcher USA 1999 03:20 Goliat - film krótkometrażowy Canal + Film 07:00 Wigilijny show - komedia reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bill Murray, Karen Allen, John Forsythe, David Johansen USA 1988 08:40 Słona miłość - film dokumentalny reż. Lin Sutherland, wyk. Australia 2005 09:35 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Pani Doubtfire - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Robin Williams, Sally Field, Pierce Brosnan, Lisa Jakub, Matthew Lawrence, Mara Wilson, Harvey Fierstein USA 1993 12:15 Deser Ostatnia farma - film krótkometrażowy 12:35 Trener - dramat obyczajowy reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Rob Brown, Ashanti, Robert Ri'chard USA/Niemcy 2005 14:50 Powrót na ziemię - dramat wojenny reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Ewa Krzyżewska, Janusz Kłosiński, Barbara Bargiełowska Polska 1967 16:15 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 16:45 Smokiem i mieczem - film przygodowy reż. Tom Reeve, wyk. James Purefoy, Piper Perabo, Patrick Swayze, Bill Treacher Niemcy/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 18:20 Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna reż. Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Jay Mohr, Kevin Bacon, Olympia Dukakis, Illeana Douglas, Kevin Dunn, Anne Twomey USA 1997 20:00 Covert One: Program Hades - thriller odc. 2 ost. reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Stephen Dorff, Mira Sorvino, Blair Underwood, Sophia Myles USA 2006 21:30 Królowa sceny - dramat kostiumowy reż. Richard Eyre, wyk. Billy Crudup, Claire Danes, Rupert Everett, Tom Wilkinson Wlk. Brytania/ Niemcy/ USA 2004 23:20 Pan życia i śmierci - dramat sensacyjny reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Jared Leto, Bridget Moynahan, Shake Tukhmanyan Francja/USA 2005 01:20 36 - dramat sensacyjny reż. Olivier Marchal, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Daniel Auteuil, Roschdy Zem, Valeria Golino Francja 2004 03:10 Deser Długi metraż - film krótkometrażowy 03:20 Oldboy - thriller reż. Park Chan-wook, wyk. Dae-han Ji, Dal-su Oh, Min-sik Choi, Ji-tae Yu Korea Płd. 2003 05:20 Tam wędrują bizony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Art Linson, wyk. Bill Murray, Peter Boyle, Bruno Kirby, Rene Auberjonois USA 1980 Canal + Sport 07:00 Boks Gala w Ostródzie 09:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 10:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 10:30 Czempioni w Plusie: Dorota Świeniewicz - magazyn sportowy 11:30 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Philadelphia 76ers - Chicago Bulls 13:45 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 14:20 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 14:35 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 15:05 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 15:35 Boks Gala w Ostródzie 18:10 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Bolton Wanderers - Arsenal Londyn 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AC Milan - FC Messina 21:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska - (Canal+ Sport2) 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 00:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Bolton Wanderers - Arsenal Londyn 02:30 Sposób na blondynkę - komedia reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Cameron Diaz, Matt Dillon, Ben Stiller, Lee Evans USA 1998 04:30 Szaman - lekarz duszy - film dokumentalny reż. Jose Manuel Novoa, wyk. Hiszpania 2005 05:25 Gruby Albert - komedia reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Kenan Thompson, Kyla Pratt, Shedrack Anderson III, Jermaine Williams USA 2004 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Nowy - film obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Damian Damięcki, Bronisław Pawlik, Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1970 09:25 Trójkąt - film przygodowy odc. 2/3 reż. Craig R. Baxley, wyk. Sam Neill, Eric Stoltz, Catherine Bell, Lou Diamond Phillips USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 10:55 Piknik - komedia reż. Lance Rivera, wyk. Ja Rule, Jenifer Lewis, Tim Meadows, Farrah Fawcett USA 2004 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Za zasłoną dżungli - film dokumentalny reż. Bernard Guerrini, wyk. Francja 2006 14:05 Premiera Najświetniejsze hotele świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/13 reż. Olivier Carreras, Francja 2005 14:40 Tygrysy murawy - komedia reż. Jesse Dylan, wyk. Will Ferrell, Robert Duvall, Kate Walsh, Mike Ditka USA 2005 16:20 Wizje IMAGINE - film dokumentalny reż. Frederick Baker, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/Austria 2004 18:00 Wojna światów - thriller SF reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Tom Cruise, Dakota Fanning, Justin Chatwin, Miranda Otto USA 2005 20:00 Premiera Pan życia i śmierci - dramat sensacyjny reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Jared Leto, Bridget Moynahan, Shake Tukhmanyan Francja/USA 2005 22:05 Wierny ogrodnik - thriller reż. Fernando Meirelles, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Rachel Weisz, Hubert Koundé, Danny Huston Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2005 00:20 Martha za kratkami - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eric Bross, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Jonathan Higgins, Gale Harold, Sabine Singh USA 2005 01:55 Dogville - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lars von Trier, wyk. Nicole Kidman, James Caan, Lauren Bacall, Paul Bettany Dania/ Szwecja/ Francja/ Norwegia/ Holandia/ Finlandia/ Niemcy/ USA 2003 04:50 Żurek - film obyczajowy reż. Ryszard Brylski, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Natalia Rybicka, Marek Kasprzyk, Andrzej Niemirski Polska 2003 Discovery Channel 06:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 06:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 07:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 08:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Most Oakland Bay 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 928 - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 928 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: 702 Motoring - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl z narzędzi - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 12:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 13:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 14:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Most Oakland Bay 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Sikanie na szynę prądową - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Faceci w bieli - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 56 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 57 18:00 Discovery Atlas: Australia bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 23:00 O krok od śmierci: Uwięziony pod głazem - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Godzina zero: Król kokainy - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Sekret kodu Leonarda da Vinci - film dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Samochody gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Volkswagen 25 - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Volkswagen 25 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Roadstery - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl z narzędzi - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kuusamo (Finlandia) - skoki 11:15 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kuusamo (Finlandia) - sprint mężczyzn i kobiet 13:00 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kuusamo (Finlandia) - bieg na 15 km techniką Gundersena 13:45 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kuusamo (Finlandia) 14:45 Piłka ręczna Superpuchar mężczyzn: Mecz półfinałowy: BM Ciudad Real - Czechowskie Medwiedi 16:15 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kuusamo (Finlandia) 18:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Aspen (USA) - slalom gigant kobiet, 1. przejazd 18:45 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kuusamo (Finlandia) 19:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lake Louise (Kanada) - wstęp 19:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lake Louise (Kanada) - zjazd mężczyzn 21:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Aspen (USA) - slalom gigant kobiet, 2. przejazd 21:45 Boks Walka o mistrzostwo świata federacji WBA w Boltonie (Wielka Brytania) - waga lekkopółśrednia: Souleymane M'baye - Raul Horacio Balbi 23:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:45 Kick boxing It's Showtime Trophy w Pradze 01:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 06:30 Connie i Carla - komedia reż. Michael Lembeck, wyk. Toni Collette, Nia Vardalos, Stephen Spinella, David Duchovny USA 2004 08:05 Rocketman - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Harland Williams, Jessica Lundy, William Sadler, Jeffrey DeMunn USA 1997 09:35 Oskar i Josefine - film familijny reż. Carsten Myllerup, wyk. Pernille Kaae Hoier, Mikkel Konyher, Kjeld Norgaard, Adam Gilbert Jespersen Dania 2005 10:55 Lis na trzech łapach - film familijny reż. Sandro Dionisio, wyk. Alberto Tolomelli, Miranda Otto, Angela Luce, Franco Nero Włochy 2001 12:25 Historia Brooke Ellison - dramat biograficzny reż. Christopher Reeve, wyk. Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Lacey Chabert, John Slattery, Vanessa Marano USA 2004 13:55 Cztery siostry - komedia obyczajowa reż. Vanessa Parise, wyk. Talia Shire, Burt Young, Sean Patrick Flanery, Amanda Detmer USA 2002 15:25 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia reż. Howard Deutch, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Gene Hackman, Brooke Langton, Orlando Jones USA 2000 17:20 Po zachodzie słońca - komedia kryminalna reż. Brett Ratner, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Salma Hayek, Woody Harrelson, Don Cheadle USA 2004 18:55 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 19:25 Connie i Carla - komedia reż. Michael Lembeck, wyk. Toni Collette, Nia Vardalos, Stephen Spinella, David Duchovny USA 2004 21:00 Premiera HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 160 21:30 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 159 22:00 Bez cenzury Uzbrojeni nieletni - film dokumentalny reż. Vince DiPersio, Bill Guttentag, wyk. USA 1995 22:50 Zaginione - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Cate Blanchett, Evan Rachel Wood, Jenna Boyd USA 2003 01:05 Suspect Zero - thriller reż. E. Elias Merhige, wyk. Aaron Eckhart, Ben Kingsley, Carrie-Anne Moss, Harry J. Lennix USA 2004 02:45 Miłosne domino - komedia reż. Greg Lombardo, wyk. Scott Cohen, Michael Leydon Campbell, John Stamos, Paulina Porizkova USA 2004 04:15 Król słońca - komedia romantyczna reż. Tomas Villum Jensen, wyk. Nikolaj Lie Kaas, Birthe Neumann, Thomas Bo Larsen, Lotte Andersen Dania 2005 05:40 Na planie - magazyn filmowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 09:00 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 N-Style - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14:30 Raperska rodzina Runa - reality show 16:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 17:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 18:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 19:30 The Final Fu - sztuki walki w oku kamery 20:00 Miks muzyczny - największe hity 23:00 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 23:30 Hotel MTV - wizyty gwiazd w hotelach 00:00 Pamiętnik: Johnny Knoxville - za kulisami życia gwiazd 00:30 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Gepardy: Śmiertelny wyścig - film dokumentalny 09:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Superwąż - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 10:30 Niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 11:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Krokodyle - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Airbus A380 - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Podziemna autostrada w Bostonie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Sears Tower - serial dokumentalny 15:00 W samym środku tornada - film dokumentalny 16:00 Przyczyny epidemii: Bakterie - seryjni mordercy - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Oceany za szkłem - film dokumentalny 18:00 Cud krwi - film dokumentalny 19:00 Łowcy mórz: Królowa Nassau - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar na stacji Kings Cross - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Pojedynek nad Guadalcanal - film dokumentalny 22:00 Poznaj smak tajemnic Czysta nauka: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Norymberga: Proces Hermanna Göringa - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 00:00 Łowcy mórz: Królowa Nassau - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Poznaj smak tajemnic Czysta nauka: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 04:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 04:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz 2. rundy 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz 2. rundy 09:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 09:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz 2. rundy 12:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 12:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz 2. rundy 14:30 Portugol - magazyn ligi portugalskiej 15:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 15:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 15:55 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz Glasgow Rangers - FC Kilmarnock 17:55 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Wisła Kraków - Górnik Zabrze 20:00 Boks Gala boksu zawodowego w Warszawie - waga junior ciężka Krzysztof Włodarczyk - Steve Cunningham 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz PSV Eindhoven - FC Utrecht TVN 24 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:05 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Skrót filmowy 07:10 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 24 cytaty 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 13:30 Skrót filmowy 13:35 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:40 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Reportaż tygodnia 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:35 Dama Pik - wywiad 15:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:40 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:15 Nieruchomości - magazyn 18:30 Filmowy skrót informacji 18:45 Firma - magazyn 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:10 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Skrót informacji 19:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 23:30 Skrót informacji 23:40 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 01:00 Skrót filmowy 01:15 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:10 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Skrót filmowy 02:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 03:00 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 03:15 Nieruchomości - magazyn 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:35 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Big in America 2 - reality show 17:30 Parot 18:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider MTV Deutsch 06:00 Kickstart 09:00 Hot Music 12:30 Making the Band 13:00 Tiara Girls 13:30 MTV Next 14:00 Date My Mom 14:30 "My Super Sweet Sixteen" 15:00 MTV Made 16:00 Parental Control 16:30 "Why can't I be You?" 17:00 MTV Masters 18:00 Room Raiders 18:30 Date My Mom 19:00 Pimp My Ride 19:30 Pimp My Ride 20:00 MTV Noise 21:00 Viva La Bam 21:30 Game One 22:00 Drawn Together: serial 23:00 Celebrity Deathmatch 23:30 Happy Tree Friends: serial 00:00 Doggy Fizzle Televizzle 01:30 Jackass 02:00 Night Videos Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Deutsch z 2006 roku